pokemon adamant part 1
by Levi Kipp
Summary: this is just a little thing i threw together for fun about me and my cousin going on a pokemon journey together. i'm thinking i might make it a whole series, but i might not. i hope i decide to : PLEASE REVIEW


Pokémon Adamant part 1

A ten year old named Jason woke up in his room, he wanted to ignore the sunlight in his eyes and go back to sleep, but this was a special day for him. This was the day that he would get his Pokémon license and his first Pokémon. He had stayed up nearly all night with his cousin, Levi, talking about what Pokémon he'd choose. He'd decided to go with Charmander, which most people advised him against, but he didn't care. He wanted Charmander because it would evolve into a Charizard, which was his favorite Pokémon.

He looked over the side of his bed, and saw an empty sleeping bag. This frightened him, so he looked at his clock, and his fears were correct. He was late for his appointment, Professor Oak was going to give him a Pokémon at ten o'clock today, and it was now almost eleven. He got up in a hurry to get dressed.

He had short brown hair, a white T-shirt, a sleeveless green and black hoodie, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans. He finished getting dressed, and ran out the door. He hopped on his bike, and charged down the street, nearly running into a car as he pulled out the driveway. He rode down the street, looking for Levi on the way.

He eventually got to prof. oak's lab, and ran inside. He was panting uncontrollably, since he had peddled harder than he has in a long time. He eventually caught his breath, and began talking to the professor.

"Hey, Oak," he said, "I'm ready for my Pokémon!" Jason nearly bounced off the walls with excitement, despite his lack of energy. Prof Oak seemed nervous to talk to him about it.

"Well… we don't really have the best selection of Pokémon at the moment," he mumbled. Jason looked up at him with horror and disappointment. Professor Oak walked him over to the table where the pokeballs once sat, but were now taken.

"You see, Jason," Oak began, "Squirtle was taken by a boy named 'Terry Woosley.'"

"He goes by the name of T.J., though," Levi, who was across the room, chimed in.

"Yes, and Bulbasaur was taken by young Dalton," said the professor.

"And I'm afraid Charmander…" Oak continued, "Was taken by Levi there."

Jason began to sulk as he realized there were no Pokémon left for him, putting an end to his journey before they even began. He wondered if he should go with Levi on his journeys, or stay home alone. Levi walked over to the professor and began questioning him about some other Pokémon.

"Earlier, didn't you say there was another one that you had?" Levi asked. Oak began putting his finger up to his mouth, silencing Levi.

"There's another Pokémon!?" Jason cried, "I'll take it!" Oak sighed, and led him to another table in the corner. There was a box on it, with a label that read 'top secret.' Jason opened the box, and pulled out a pokeball. He stared at it with glee, wondering what kind of wonderful new companion he could now call his own.

He pressed the button on the front, releasing the Pokémon from its ball, and the creature presented itself before him. It was short, about the size of an average dog, with a thick fox-like tail, and large ears. Jason found it unbearably cute.

"Its name is Eevee," Oak told him, "it's a normal type Pokémon, and can evolve into almost any form, given the right material." Jason bent over and picked it up. He hugged it, and the Eevee bit him. Jason instantly dropped it, and checked his bitten arm.

"I'm afraid it has a bit of an anger problem, but I'm sure it will make a FINE companion," Oak said, "or at least until you use it to catch a new one…" Jason looked at the Eevee, who was now grooming itself. It looked tauntingly in Jason's direction, signaling that it was in charge from now on. Jason shook his finger at the Pokémon, but Eevee didn't seem to care.

A couple hours later…

Jason and Levi were now traveling to get out of pallet town, and get to viridian city. Their Pokémon were eager and ready to battle. Then, on their way through the towns, Jason came across a Mankey. Jason excitedly threw his pokeball, but it landed in a different direction, summoning a confused Eevee. Jason slapped his forehead with his palm, and pulled Eevee's attention to Mankey. Eevee pretended not to notice, and pushed Levi's Charmander down for no good reason.

"Eevee! Attack the Mankey!" Jason yelled. Eevee grimaced at him, and continued with the self-centered pacing. Then he saw the Mankey charging at them, ready to attack. He screamed and ran, trying to get away from the Pokémon,

"Honestly, who runs from a…" Levi said, but was interrupted as Mankey jumped on his head, then leaped at Jason. It began pounding on his back. Jason was thrashing and screaming as Levi and the Pokémon sat and watched.

"Don't help or anything!" Jason cried at them.

"Okay, sorry," Levi said, "Charmander, go get 'im!" the Charmander nodded, and scratched the Mankey. It turned to the fire lizard, with fire in his eyes. Charmander began to panic, and ran from the pig-monkey Pokémon. Levi slowly backed away from it as well. The Mankey retaliated in a swift lurch at the trainer.

"Aaah!!!" Levi cried out, as he kicked the Mankey away from him. He grabbed his Pokémon and took off towards viridian city, leaving Jason and Eevee alone to take care of the Pokémon. Jason instantly wished he'd left it alone in the first place, since Mankeys are very hard to catch.

The Mankey took his attentions towards Eevee, who was ignoring all of them. He threw a punch and hit Eevee right in the face. It cried out, and began pounding on Jason's Pokémon. The new trainer got up, ready to stand up for it.

"Mankeys are often thought to be jealous of house trained Pokémon," the pokedex informed him (PERFECT TIMING, eh?). Jason sighed, and began yelling to Eevee.

"Eevee, you've gotto listen to me," he said, "if you don't we can't win this." Eevee looked at him in uncertainty. Jason looked at him with trust, so Eevee gave a nod.

"Alright, Eevee," he said, "use quick attack!" the Pokémon leaped at Mankey with incredible speed. The Mankey was thrashing about, but Eevee moved to fast for Mankey to be able to catch.

"Use sand attack, now!" the trainer requested of Eevee.

A gust of sand blew into Mankey's eyes. It screamed and cried, trying to get it out so it could pound on Eevee.

"Alright, let's finish this…" Jason said, "C'mon buddy, use take down!" so the Eevee charged with full power at Mankey, bringing it to its knees. The Pokémon was now nearly unconscious. Jason lifted his hoodie, revealing his belt, pulled out a pokeball, and threw it.

The Mankey was sucked inside by a red light, and the pokeball started thrashing about.

_One wiggle…_

Jason stared at the pokeball with anticipation.

_The second wiggle…_

This could be his first Pokémon, a huge step in his training to become a Pokémon master.

_The final wiggle… _

He did it! He caught his first Pokémon!

"Ha ha!" Jason cried out, dancing around. Eevee was smiling happily.

"I got a Pokémon, we did it, Eevee!" Eevee began parading around as well. They were so happy to have a new member in their team.

"Now we just have to catch up with Levi," Jason said.

Meanwhile…

A flock of Spearows were chasing Levi and Charmander down.

"Yeah, we've gotta stay away from psycho Pokémon from now on!"

END OF PART ONE

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
